Lost & Found
by LuckyStar
Summary: By: Lucky*Star + Autumn's Moon Hermione + Ginny have lost a private journal! What happens when 2 Gryffindor boys find it?


  
  
Lost & Found  
  
By: Autumn and Lucky*Star  
  
  
Over the past four and a half years that Hermione and Ginny have attended Hogwarts,   
they have become the best of friends. They started a journal together in Hermione's   
forth year, that they are still writing in when this story begins.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was 8:30 in the morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the   
Gryffindor fifth year girls dormitiry it looked like a pack of Cornish Pixies had just been   
through. Sheets were flying, robes were being tossed, trunks being turned inside out   
(literally), and matresses were floating to the ceiling, and only one person was the cause   
of all this, not a pack of Cornish Pixies, but Hermione Granger. "Where is it!?" she   
kept shouting to the air. She was lucky that the other girls weren't in there. "OH MY   
GOD!!!!!!" She got up off her knees and ran out the door toward the fourth year girls   
domitory. "Ginny!" she shreaked. But as she looked around she realized Ginny wasn't in   
her room. In a rush she ran to the Gryffindor common room to see if she could find her   
there. "Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked as she came running in. She ignored his   
question and asked one of her own "Have you seen Ginny?" "Yeah she's outside with   
Lavender." He answered more then a little baffled. At hearing these words she ran out  
of the common room and headed straight for the courtyard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny had gotten up early with Lavender, a fellow Gryffindor, to take pictures of the   
sunrise and had fallen asleep under a Willow tree after she had finished. Lavender had   
gone back inside to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Ginny, Ginny wake up!" she heard   
Hermione shreak interrupting a wonderful dream where she and Harry were floating on   
cloud nine together. "What is it?," She asked a little irritated,"I was in the middle of a   
wonderful dream, Harry was just about to kiss me on cloud nine." "This is important,"   
Hermione snapped,"The journal is missing!" Ginny jumped to her feet in a panic. "Are   
you sure?" "Yes, I have looked everywhere, I even used a summining charm to try and   
find it but it's gone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room, Harry climbed down the sprial staircase and he   
and Ron went to sit down in front of the fire. "What a night," Ron said, "No sleep whatsoever   
because of Neville and his stupid toad-OW!!!!" "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I sat on   
something" said Ron, as he pulled a purple velvet book out from under him. "What's that?" asked   
Harry, afraid that it would turn out to be some sort of Dark Arts book. "I dunno," said Ron   
with a mischivious smile, "Let's find out"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later on that day in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were sitting down  
for dinner. While Harry and Ron had their I-Have-A-Secret-But-I'm-Not-Gonna-Tell-You   
faces on, Hermione and Ginny had gloomy ones. "What's wrong with you two?" Harry   
asked Ginny and Hermione. "Nothing" they replied at the same time. At that   
moment, Neville came in and sat down beside them. "Have any of you seen my   
Rememball?," Neville wimpered, "I don't remember where I put it." "Don't worry Neville   
you're not the only one losing things today" Ginny muttered under her breath. At that   
moment Hermione had an idea {If we find the Rememball then maybe Neville will let me   
use it to find the journal} "We'll help you find it, won't we Ginny?" Hermione said with a   
smile. "We will?" Ginny asked, surprised. "Of course we will." Hermione said nuging   
Ginny in the ribs. Ginny gave Hermione a This-Better-Be-Worth-It look. "Um, excuse us for   
a minute please?" Hermione asked, grabing Ginny by the arm and pulling her aside.  
"What?" Ginny asked rubbing her slightly sore arm. "If we can find the Rememball it can   
help me remember where I put the journal." "So, Neville ready to look for that ball?"   
Ginny said, with a huge fake smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry were the only ones left in the common room.  
Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had gone to sleep early so they could get a early start on   
looking for the Rememball in the morning. "Now it's time to find out what's in this book"   
said Ron, smiling mischiviously as he opened the book, and he and Harry started reading  
silently from the first enrty:  
  
Wednesday 10:00 pm  
I wasn't always Miss Prim and Proper, Back in the ''Muggle World'' I used to   
go sky-diving every weekend (yes, I know who'd have guessed?) but now I don't have   
time for that anymore. My parents are so proud that I'm a witch, they just want me to   
live up to my potentail, which means I have to study all the time and at times it get's   
really lonely.  
10:30pm  
I too have gotten roped into a personality that isn't me. When my family   
looks at me all they see is a young girl who's is in a boy crazy, can't stop giggling stage but   
the truth is the only boy I have ever been crazy about is Harry Potter. I just can't escape the   
whole boy crazy giggling teenage girl vasade long enough to show them who I really am.   
  
"Harry, looks like someones really got it bad for you." Ron said as he fell to the floor laughing   
while still clutching the book. "Well in all honesty I kinda feel for the girl. I  
mean I know what its like to have people just assume things about you because of your  
name or in her case your age." Ron got up off the floor, the laughter had dissolved.  
"yeah I know how it feels to have people put these huge expectations on you without   
ever bothering to consult you." They both stayed silent for a long time after that, both   
thinking about the two writers of this journal. "So....I guess we should think of a safe place to   
store this," said Harry motioning to the book,"I mean we can't keep it in our room   
Neville, Seamus, or Dean might find it." "Well I guess we could use my secret hiding  
place, not even Fred and George know about it." He showed Harry a loose brick in the   
fireplace and they stored the book there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione, Ginny, and Neville got up early to start looking for the   
Rememball. The first place they looked was in Neville's room (Gryffindor fifth year boy's   
dormitory). "Wait! We can't give up looking here yet, first we need to use the summoning   
charm in this room" Ginny stated. Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead and said,   
"We should have just done that in the first place, it would have saved us alot of time."   
"Now where do we look?" asked Neville. "Um, where were you when you first realized  
it was missing?" Hermione asked after the summining charm failed in that room. "Well,  
I think I was lost on the third floor, yes that was it because I was going to use it to remember   
where I was supposed to be but I couldn't find it." "Then lets go to the third floor." said Ginny.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night Harry and Ron were once again alone in the common room reading another   
passage from the journal:  
  
Friday 10:00pm  
It's ok, I know how you feel about people not understanding when a girl   
has an innocent crush. I also have a crush, but not on Harry Potter, on Ron   
Weasley. I know I haven't always been nice to him, but there's just something about him   
that I just can't resist.   
  
"Soooo now who's laughing? Mr. Has-Something-She-Just-Can't-Resist" Harry said, laughing.   
At this comment Ron would normally have considered hitting Harry (but only considered it)   
but he was in his own little world thinking of the girl that seemed to think so much of him. Harry   
snapped his fingers in front of Rons face to get him out of his trance. "Do you want to read another   
passage?" Harry asked Ron. "Sure."  
  
Monday 10:00pm  
I never would have guessed you liked him. I guess we all have poeple that can stir up feelings   
inside us that we never knew we had. I only wish I had the courage to tell Harry about mine, but I know   
I can never tell him not after whats been said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next week in Transfiguration Hermione and Neville were unusually quiet. They had   
stayed up almost half the night looking for the Rememball, with no luck. Harry and Ron   
on the other hand were in great moods, they were not only each in love with two   
amazing mystery girls but they were looking forward to tomorrow's Quidditch match.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At lunch Harry and Ron bolted their food and then went to the Willow tree by the lake to   
read the journal. They didn't know Malfoy had followed them and was looking over their   
shoulders at the book. {I wonder what Potter and the Weasel are up to} Malfoy leaned a little   
closer to get a better look.{Oooh their in love. I bet I could fool them into thinking their precious   
Cho and Fleur are thier mystery girls} "What are you doing with that?!" Malfoy demanded.   
"Its none of your busness Malfoy, so scram." Ron snapped. "I'm gonna tell Cho you have her and   
Fleur's journal." Malfoy threatened. Harry looked at Ron both of them had huge grins on their faces.   
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance, Harry and Ron had already   
gotten up and were running toward the school intrance.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next day Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville were all sitting in the stands watching   
Harry fly around the Quidditch field, when Neville fell over into the seat in front of him.   
"I found it! I found it!" Neville screamed. Hermione grabbed the Rememball then in a flash   
she remembered where she left the journal. Tossing the Rememball back to Neville she   
called to Ginny,"I remember, come on!" "Where are you going ?" Ron asked. But   
Hermione and Ginny were already out of ear shot.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They ran as fast as they could knowing they would be the only ones in the common room,   
Hermione ran toward the fireplace and reached under the chair but the book was gone.   
Their was only one hope left the summining charm, Hermione preformed the charm and a   
brick came flying out of the fireplace followed by their journal. Ginny caught the book in   
her hands and she and Hermione went to the far corner of the common room to inspect it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The Quidditch match ended and everyone cheered for Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were   
the only ones going back to the castle, everyone else stayed outside to enjoy the fresh air   
and celebrate the victory. When they got to the Gryffindor common room they found   
Hermione and Ginny sitting in the far corner reading the journal. "What are you doing with   
that?!" shouted Ron. "Thats none of your business!" Ginny shot back. "Well I just don't think   
you should be reading other peoples journals." Harry stated. "Two things, first how did you know   
this was a journal? Second its our journal." Hermione said. "No its not its Fleur and Cho's   
journal." Ron said. "Who told you that lie?" Ginny asked. Harry answerd, "Malfoy told us it   
was..." Ron hit Harry in the arm to stop him from talking,"Malfoy." Ron stated. Then Harry   
got it, Malfoy had lied to trick them into thinking it was Cho and Fleur's journal.{Wait if Malfoy   
lied then that means the journal really is Hermione and Ginny's which means I fell for Ginny.}  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
One month later Harry and Ginny along with Ron and Hermione were celebrating thier one   
month anniversery. The boys had decided to take thier girlfriends to a fancy resturant   
called 'Fire Light' to celebrate.   
  
THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER, : )  
  
P.S. Please we beg you to review but please no flamers!!!!!! 


End file.
